


The Princess Emergency

by TheLoverlyLoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluffiest Fluffy Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoverlyLoon/pseuds/TheLoverlyLoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on a Tumblr Prompt! Derek and Stiles are married with a five year old daughter, Eleanor. Nora wants to play tea party with her Daddy Derek. Derek is not overly thrilled about the idea of playing tea party. </p><p>Sheriff Stilinski's POV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess Emergency

Sheriff John Stilinski was driving his county issued cruiser down the familiar streets home. He had just worked a double shift covering for his son, Detective Stiles Stilinski. John was mentally formulating a solid plan for the next three hours before having to head over to the Hale-Stilinski household.

_Ask his wife about her day ( ~~twenty~~ thirty minutes)_

_Grab a quick nap (ninety minutes)_

_Take a shower (twenty minutes)_

_Load the car and drive (fifteen minutes)_

_Room for Error (thirty-five minutes)_

John stepped through the back door to hear the familiar sound of Melissa’s voice. He couldn’t tell you how grateful he was to come home to someone at the end of the day. Stiles, who took to calling himself “The Mastermind”, crafted a plan to find someone for his dad during his senior year of high school. Stiles did not want to leave him alone while he went off to Berkley. Of course, the plan had included Scott which led to a blind date with Melissa. Melissa had broken the awkward silence by laughingly telling John that the boys had always wanted to be **official** brothers.

John continued through the house, removing his jacket and placing it on the back of one of the dining room chairs. He was in the process of putting his firearm in the lock box when Melissa appeared in the archway between the living room and kitchen area. He closed the space between them by sweeping her into a famous Stilinski hug and dropping down for a quick kiss before leaning back to ask her who was on the phone.

“That was Derek. He wanted to know if we could go over to the house early. His students ran the class late by having a debate on who was the best of Jane Austen’s leading men. He said that he still needs to grab the birthday cake for Nora and drive the hour back from the University. Apparently, Derek is worried about Stiles, because your son spent the entire night fidgeting between anxiety and excitement over the party.”

“I’m assuming you told him that we would go save my son from himself,” John said with a fond smile.

“Why, of course, Sheriff Stilinski,” Melissa replied with that glistening look in her eyes and laughter bubbling up to the surface. She leaned further into his hold, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up to start a kiss that promised a pleasurable ending and then abruptly pulling back with, “So, you better hurry on upstairs and get in the shower.” She stepped away from him walking further into the kitchen and swatting his back side.

 

“Yes, Madame Stilinski,” he hollered over his shoulder climbing the stairway.

 

\--- 

 

John and Melissa pulled into the driveway that surrounded the front of the renovated Hale house. Derek had the burned remains of his childhood home torn down, an architect draw up blueprints, and the house built as a surprise wedding present to Stiles. Derek had enlisted the help of everyone and sworn them all to secrecy. Derek had presented the house to Stiles the day they had gotten back from their honeymoon. John will never forget Stiles frantic phone call later that night.

“DAD! How could you keep such a secret from me?”

“Stiles! It wasn’t my secret to tell.”

“What if I had hated the house? Or the color schemes? Or if it didn’t have everything I wanted? What if I had to live in a house I hated and couldn’t tell Derek I hated it?”

“Do you hate it Stiles?”

“NO, DAD! It is extraordinary, out-of-this-world amazing, flawless, astonishing… The whole house is just… just perfect. Even the throw pillows are perfect. How are the throw pillows perfect?”

Melissa tapped lightly on his shoulder bringing him back to the present. It was hard to for him to believe that it had been over six years since that late night conversation. But there was no time to dwell on it. Melissa was handing him gift after gift to carry into the house. They _might_ spoil their grandbabies. Melissa might spoil Derek and Stile’s little girl the most, but only because Scott and Allison only have little boys that don’t want to play with Barbie’s and dress up clothes.

Melissa knocked on the front door, which was followed by the shouting of “Come in.” The couple walked in the door to find Stiles cleaning up spaghetti sauce off over every surface in the kitchen.

“Son, how did you spaghetti sauce on the ceiling?”

“Eleanor Arya Hale-Stilinski. That is how I got spaghetti sauce on the ceiling and in my hair and on the clean counters. She scared the shit *shoot* out of me. I heard a deafening shriek followed by the howling sounds of ‘Papa.’ I dropped the sauce pan on the floor in the process of saving her life.”

“Seeing as you are in here and she isn’t, I’m going to assume that she is okay.”

“A-Okay. It was a ‘Princess Emergency’. I’m placing all of the blame on Auntie Cora and Miss Lydia.”

“What is the Princess Emergency?” Melissa asked with obvious amusement at Stiles’ usage of finger quotes.

Stiles starts listing off the problems, “She cannot decide what kind of braid she wants for her hair. She doesn’t think that the color we painted her nails matches her dress right. She doesn’t understand why she cannot wear the make-up Auntie Lydia bought her. I tried to help, but she decided that I wasn’t equipped to make decisions.”

“Why?”

John watches as Stiles lowers his head and softly reply, “Because I am a boy.”

John watches as Stiles’ stands from his place on the kitchen floor to turn his silently pleading eyes on Melissa. She is currently pretending like she is debating whether to attempt the task at hand, but John knows that this is her favorite part of being a Mamaw.

“Luckily for me, I am perfectly equipped to help Princess Nora beautify for her big birthday party.”

Stiles sighs in relief before dropping a kiss on her cheek and saying, “Thanks, Momma.” Stiles had slowly transitioned from calling Melissa, Ms. McCall to Momma McCall to solely calling her Momma now.

Melissa heads upstairs shouting, “No worries, Nora. Mamaw Melissa is to the rescue!”

John picked up the cleaning spray and a paper towel to start scrubbing clean the granite countertops of drying red sauce.

“You don’t have to do that, Dad.” Stiles utters while attempting to take the supplies away from him.

“Son, I will help you clean the mess up and then you can head upstairs to take a shower while I start a new batch of spaghetti sauce.”

“But, Dad.”

“I don’t want to hear any arguments.”

 

\--- 

 

John had just finished sliding the freshly diced tomatoes and onions off the cutlery board into to the boiling pot when Derek walked in the back door. John felt privileged for having the chance to witness the transformation from Murder Suspect Derek to the man standing there with a giant pink bakery box.

John found out about werewolves six months before the Alphas had captured and tortured Stiles in an attempt to get Derek to join their pack. The injuries that the werewolves inflicted had left Stiles in the hospital for over a month. Derek had spent the entirety of the first two weeks sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Stiles’ bed waiting for him to wake up from his coma. John had realized then that Derek loved Stiles. And three months later, Derek showed up in his office asking for permission to take Stiles on a date.

Derek set the cake down on the island in the middle of the kitchen and removed the latest version of his leather jacket; the one that Stiles says doesn’t make him look like an accused murder, but a “Sexy Alpha Badass, English Professor.” _Stiles’ words._

Derek slid his briefcase onto one the island barstools before cuffing the back of John’s neck in a gesture of what Stiles had explained as ‘Pack’. John liked to think that it was more than just pack, that it was Derek’s way of expressing his appreciation and love for family.

“Thanks for coming over early, Dad.”

“Anything for my boys and their princess…” The words generated the perfect cue for Princess Nora to come running down the stairs being closely followed by Melissa.

“Alright. Daddy and Poppy, doesn’t our princess look just beautiful?” John watched as Nora slowly twirled around in front of him. She definitely looked like a Hale with her long, black raven hair framing the ivory skin of her face. But she had those distinct Stilinski amber eyes and her Papa’s slight stature. Nora was all flailing arms and legs when she was excited.

As much lore as Deaton and Stiles consumed in their hunt for all things supernaturally evil they had never come across the magic to create life from two men. The boys had debated their option for over a year and were leaning towards adoption when Cora had volunteered her eggs to Derek and Stiles. She wanted their child to be equally a Hale and a Stilinski.

However, Cora did not volunteer to be a surrogate for their baby. She said that it would be too hard to give the baby up to her older brother. It had taken his sons over a year to find a werewolf surrogate. But they found Eloise, who had carried Nora for eight month and twenty-seven days before giving birth.

“My Norie girl is the loveliest little girl in the world.” Derek replied gently, which sparked the running of Nora to be swept up in her Daddy’s arm.

“Daddy, let’s dance,” Nora giggled. John watched for a moment while Derek waltzed the little girl around the kitchen through the maze of furniture before turning back to check on the sauce. John turned it down to a low simmer when he heard Stiles’ off key singing of The Beatles ‘Birthday.’

“Papa!” Nora squealed and Stiles bounds over to where Derek has stopped. Stiles laces his fingers into Derek’s free hand and wraps his other arm around Nora. The men continue to dance their daughter around the kitchen until Stiles runs out of lyrics.

 John looks up to catch Derek silently nuzzling at the crook of Stiles’ neck and Nora cupping her hands around her mouth to whisper into her Papa’s ear. “Now, that Daddy’s home can I tell Poppy and Mamaw the big surprise?” Nora attempts at keeping the statement quiet were shattered with her illusion of a whisper.

What? What surprise? He must have said that out loud, because Stiles turns to look at John with a certified deer-in-the-headlights look. John can see his mind working to come up with a story. Luckily, the doorbell ringing saves Stiles from himself. John looks over at Derek.

“Not yet, Norie girl. Why don’t you go see who is at the door with Papa?” Derek places a kiss on the top of her forehead and sets her down on the floor. Nora takes off running to catch up with her Papa. “Don’t worry, Dad. It’s a good surprise.”

 

\--- 

 

The Hale-Stilinski household was alive with the entire pack in attendance for Nora’s fifth birthday. The pack had set down in the formal dining room for dinner and then Stiles had herded the group into the living room for present time. At the last pack meeting they had a thirty minute discussion on the perfect gifts for Nora. Everyone decided that they would buy things to go with the tea party set Nora had desired after spending a week vacationing with Lydia and Jackson in London.

Everyone settled comfortably around the birthday girl. Derek was seated on the floor to the left of Nora and Stiles was seated on her right side. John and Melissa shared the corner couch with Scott and Allison while their boys Topher and Luke sat on the floor at their feet. Boyd had commandeered the sole black leather recliner in the corner. Jackson and Isaac sat on edges of the other couch with their wives between them. Lydia had eighteen month old Abner—an exact copy of Jackson only with strawberry blonde hair— sitting in on her knees. Cora had her arms wrapped around Isaac’s middle while Isaac placed a protective arm around her growing belly. Those two kids were expecting a baby girl. Peter (who had reverted back to the silly Uncle he had been before the Hale fire) and his human wife, Lindy were lounging on the loveseat opposite of John.

Eloise was standing behind the couch with a camera secured in her hands. John saw the flash go off with every gift opened. There was only one sad moment amongst the adults when Nora opened one of her gifts from Boyd to find a Catwoman Barbie. Boyd had mumbled under his breath to Stiles, “You’re still her Batman.”

Above all, Nora received new dress up gowns, shoes and hats. Derek and Stiles had hidden the tea party set in Derek’s study wanting Nora to first open all of her other gifts. The last gift she opened was a new doll house for her Barbie’s. From the tears forming in her eyes, she was expecting something else.

“But Papa I didn’t get a tea party set,” Nora whispered sadly, curling her body into Stiles’ arms and pressing her little face in the crook of his neck. John observed the pleading eyes that Stiles turned on Derek.

“Norie girl, I think there might be one present hidden somewhere in the house. Why don’t we go look for it?” Nora whips around in Stiles’ embrace to race over to her Daddy.

“Where, Daddy?”

“Why don’t we go look in the study? Maybe it’s in there.” Derek replied, holding his big hand out to encompass Nora’s little hand. John watches them walk hand in hand into the study. He hears muffled squeals of excitement, and then watches as Derek carries the last big box into the living room.

Nora rips into the paper the instant the box is on the floor. She doesn’t let the tape sealing the box together stop her; she just uses her little claws to slice it open.

“Eleanor, what do we say about using our claws?”

“But Papa, Daddy does it.” John watches Stiles flash an accusatory look over at Derek who is failing to hide the proud smile directed at their daughter.

“PAPA! DADDY! It’s the tea party set! I got me the tea party set! And the dress up clothes! And shoes! Daddy will you put it together? I want to play. I should go get Mr. Wolf so he can play with me.” John watched her flailing limbs combine into a spastic reaction that could mimic Stiles. _Damn, if she didn’t look just like a miniature Stiles._

Nora took off up the stairs to get Mr. Wolf while Derek set up the lilac monogrammed tea party table that Lydia had ordered to match the tea party dishes. Stiles had unwrapped all the lavender floral printed dishes and disposed of the trash.

John heard Nora racing back down the stairs and Stiles suggesting they go fill her tea pot with milk and slice the cake while her Daddy finishes putting together the table.

“Papa, can I eat with my tea party dishes?”

“Of course, Honeybunch.”

 

\--- 

 

 

John must’ve dozed off for a minute or two because Allison was suddenly handing him a sliver of cake.

“No complaints, Dad. Boyd told me he saw you sneaking a donut from the conference room for breakfast _and a snack._ ” John fixed Boyd with a death glare, and Boyd’s lips twitched into a devilish grin.

Derek had finished putting together the tea party table and started heading to the kitchen.

“Daddy, I want you play tea party with me?” John watches as Derek stops midway through the living room. Derek looked stiff with an unknown tension when he turned back around to face Nora.

“Norie girl. Wouldn’t you rather play with your Aunties?”

“No, Daddy. I want to play with you, Uncle Isaac, Uncle Boyd and Uncle Peter.”

Derek seems to debate his best chance of getting away free and goes with, “Norie girl. You wouldn’t want Uncle Scott to feel unwelcome at your table. You should invite him to have tea and cake with you.” Derek’s response brought a weepy looking face to the surface.

“Okay, Daddy. Uncle Scott?”

“Ah. Nora. I would be honored to sit at your table, but I wouldn’t want to take your Daddy’s invitation.” Nora turned those big doe eyes back to her Daddy and stuck out that pouty lip. John knew that face, it had worked many times on him when Stiles wanted his way. John also recognized the face of a faltering Daddy.

Derek walked over to sit in one of the small chairs followed by Boyd, Isaac and Peter. Peter slipped into the seat next to Princess Nora.

“Hey there, pretty girl. Did you know that your Daddy used to love playing tea party when he was a boy?”

“What?” Stiles exclaimed. John followed Peter’s eyes over to Cora. Cora nodded in agreement.

“Auntie Laura and I used to force your Daddy to play tea party with us when we were little girls.”

John watched Derek drop his face in defeat and murmur, “Can this be any worse?”

Nora responded quiet quickly, “Now, you boys have to get dressed for a tea party.” The room filled with muffled laughter from the men and outright giggles from the women.

John watched as Nora assigned a shiny silver tiara and corresponding clip-on earrings to Peter; a simple black panama hat with a single bright red feather sticking out of the band to Boyd; and a floppy white wool hat with a line of oversized sapphire colored sunflowers attached to the brim to Isaac. Nora looked indecisively between her overflowing chest of dress up clothes to her Daddy.

“Nora, I think that you should grab the new hat and matching scarf Uncle Jackson and I got for you today.” Nora looked gleefully up at her Auntie Lydia and ran over to her presents to find the mint green bucket hat and the matching green scarf that was patterned with flakes of silver swirls.

“Don’t you think they will match your Daddy’s eyes flawlessly?” Lydia questioned.

“Yes, Auntie Lydia.” Nora ran back to dress her Daddy in the outfit and took her seat at the table. Derek’s distaste grew with the sound of cell phone camera’s shuttering around the room. But Derek loved his daughter enough to play along for her happiness.

“Norie girl. Would you like some milk with your cake?”

\---

 

The excitement dulled down after everyone had finished their cake. Melissa and Allison went to clean the kitchen and load the dish washer while Derek and Stiles gathered all the trash to take down to the driveway to be collected by the disposal trucks tomorrow. The adults were gossiping about their days and the grandbabies where watching some educational cartoon. Nora had cuddled her way into John’s lap when she was finished playing tea party with her Daddy and Uncles.

Abner started fussing about the time that Derek and Stiles made it back into the house. Lydia was packing their diaper bag and getting ready to leave when the boys called everyone to attention. Derek signaled Eloise over to stand between the two men. Derek and Stiles linked an arm around on side of Eloise placing a caring hand over her belly. Derek looked over to Stiles like he was waiting for him to start the announcement. Stiles nodded at Derek to continue, he was fidgeting with over kept excitement.

“As everyone knows, Eloise kindly agreed to carry another baby for Stiles and me. We had a doctor’s appointment earlier this week to find out whether we were having a boy or girl. Eloise sat down to talk to our girl about the new baby. Norie girl decided she wanted to be the one to make the announcement. So, Norie?” Derek turned his beaming smile to the little girl.

Nora looked bashfully around the room before turning and hiding herself on John’s chest.  John caught a gentle finger under her chin maneuvering her face to look merely at him.

“What did Ellie tell my favorite girl?”

 “Ellie told me that I would be Daddy and Papa’s only princess,” Nora whispered.  

Before the room could erupt in cheers, Stiles continued, “What else did she tell you, honeybunch?”

“That I would be the bestest big sister to my baby brothers.”

John heard himself say, “Brothers? As in more than one?”  His gaze had moved from Nora to Stiles, and he caught that all knowing smile. Stiles was sending him that “Didn’t I do good, Dad?” look.

“We are having twin boys.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first official Sterek fanfiction! I have been a member of the Teen Wolf fandom since the series debuted; and a crew member on the Sterek ship since the first sighting of Stiles saving Derek! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism.
> 
> My tumblr: papastilinskisgun.tumblr.com


End file.
